This invention relates to a method of attaching a modular headliner including a ceiling lamp assembly, wherein the ceiling lamp assembly is self-aligning with an attachment surface on the vehicle roof.
Headliners are utilized in vehicles to cover the ceiling. Headliners provide a pleasing aesthetic appearance, and also provides several functional benefits. Recently, there has been an overall push in the automotive industry to have modular components assembled by the auto suppliers. One major modular assembly has been the vehicle headliner. Vehicle headliners are now typically supplied with the bulk of their components preassembled such that the vehicle manufacturer need only insert the entire assembled headliner into the vehicle.
One problem with such modular headliners has been with components which must be attached to the vehicle frame. One particular challenging component has been the ceiling lamp. The ceiling lamp has typically been attached to the vehicle ceiling frame by a component which is initially attached to the frame. That component is then attached to the ceiling lamp assembly.
Typically, a lower lamp component is inserted into an underside of the headliner. An upper mating component of the lamp is attached to the vehicle frame. The two halves of the lamp are then connected together when the headliner is inserted into the vehicle. There are difficulties with this arrangement. One main difficulty has been in aligning the two lamp components as the headliner is moved into the vehicle. The portions which are attached to the vehicle frame have typically been attached to the roof beams. There are manufacturing tolerances with regard to these beams, and the location of the beam is not entirely predictable. Thus, the location of the mating component is also not predictable. Assemblers have sometimes had difficulty in matching the location of the lamp component above the headliner with the portion below.
Recently, one type of lamp assembly utilized hook and loop type fasteners (Velcro.TM.) to attach the upper lamp component to the vehicle ceiling frame. The headliner is then attached to the vehicle with the lower lamp portion attached to its mating upper surface. This arrangement does not entirely solve the problem in that the location of the hook and loop fastener is not entirely predictable. Also, the vehicle assembler must attach one side of the hook and loop fastener to the ceiling frame. Further, the hook and loop fastener typically has a relatively low attachment strength.
After assembly of the lamp and headliner into the vehicle, it may sometimes be desirable to remove the lower lamp portion for replacement of the bulb, etc. The prior art hook and loop fastener has not included sufficient holding strength such that the lower portion of the lamp is removable from the upper portion. Often the upper portion itself separates from the ceiling when an attempt has been made to remove the lower portion.